1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an image display device. More particularly, aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a stereoscopic image display device.
2. Description of Related Art
A stereoscopic image display device mostly employs binocular parallax techniques to display a stereoscopic image. The binocular parallax techniques may be classified into glasses-based techniques and glasses-free techniques. Recently, a shutter glasses method among the glasses-based techniques is widely used for the stereoscopic image display device that operates based on a left image frame and a right image frame.
According to the shutter glasses method, a stereoscopic image may be displayed by dividing a stereoscopic image frame into a left image frame and a right image frame, and then by sequentially outputting the left image frame by a left shutter and the right image frame by a right shutter. In other words, the left image frame and the right image frame may be provided to a left eye and a right eye, respectively.
However, a delay may occur when each shutter is opened or closed. Thus, an optical interference may occur between the left image frame and the right image frame although the left image frame and the right image frame are synchronized with the left shutter and the right shutter, respectively. As a result, the optical interference may cause a crosstalk problem and/or a contrast degradation problem when the stereoscopic image is displayed.